world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122413doirryspor
10:58 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 22:58 -- 10:58 GT: -Hello, Doir.- 10:58 GA: hi 10:58 GA: 'sup 10:58 GT: -Oh, nothing, really, jvʃt...- 10:58 GT: -ʃigh.- 10:58 GA: whaaaaats the matter 10:59 GA: tell me now 10:59 GT: -Can...can yov talk to me? Abovt anything, really, jvʃt...not romance.- 10:59 GA: okay 10:59 GA: dorse is very purple and spiky 10:59 GA: what are the laws of thermodynamics i forgot 11:00 GT: -ʃomething abovt actionʃ and reactionʃ, I think...- 11:00 GA: no i thought that was newton 11:00 GA: w/e its all physics 11:00 GA: i think the discovery of magic is probably going to help me break them 11:01 GA: also flying 11:01 GA: but flying is probably magic 11:01 GT: -I wovld ʃay flying definitely comeʃ vnder the heading of magic.- 11:01 GA: yeah 11:01 GA: the rest of my team is off starting some big quest for a cog 11:02 GA: im gonna get my stuff and fly back to them and help later 11:02 GT: -How exciting.- 11:02 GT: -Ovr qveʃt iʃ tvrning ovt to be mvch leʃʃ action-oriented.- 11:02 GT: -Thovgh there waʃ a particvlarly memorable battle where I ʃtabbed an ogre throvgh the head.- 11:02 GA: ogre? 11:03 GA: are you murdering shrek wtf 11:03 GT: -No, no, they're ʃort of like a larger imp.- 11:03 GA: oh 11:03 GA: anyone get hurt? 11:03 GA: did you get hurt?! 11:03 GT: -I'm fine, calm down.- 11:04 GT: -ʃeriad got knocked againʃt a tree, and Joʃʃik got rather badly trampled.- 11:04 GA: oh no 11:04 GT: -Both of them will be fine, thovgh, ʃo that'ʃ a relief.- 11:04 GA: so, if at any point ya wanna start talking about your ish, feel free 11:05 GA: anyway, i think theres a troll time player we need to get a cog from 11:05 GA: which one of ya is a time player? 11:06 GT: -I...don't actvally know, really. I don't think it'ʃ anyone on ovr team...- 11:06 GA: hmm 11:06 GA: who is on your team? 11:07 GT: -I have Tlaloc, ʃeriad, Kikate, and Joʃʃik.- 11:07 GT: -There'ʃ another troll named Pellok, apparently, bvt no one'ʃ ʃeen him in a while.- 11:07 GA: thats uh 11:07 GA: worrying? 11:07 GT: -Yeʃ.- 11:07 GA: well jeez, make sure ya find him soon 11:08 GA: if there are ogres wandering about he must not be very safe 11:08 GT: -I'll aʃk Libby, at the very leaʃt.- 11:09 GA: oh, i still need to talk to her 11:09 GA: there's a lot of stuff i need to tell her 11:10 GT: -Oh?- 11:10 GA: 1. yer gonna die 2. ryspor and i died 3. thanks for helping me revive 4. wtf null is cutting up my body 5. please help me get my items back 11:10 GT: -Hahaha, I think ʃhe knowʃ abovt my death at leaʃt.- 11:11 GA: heheh yeah 11:11 GA: mine too, considering she was the one who gave my body to null 11:11 GA: and also shes an oracle 11:11 GT: -ʃo then, ʃhe probably knowʃ abovt at leaʃt 3 of the 5 itemʃ?- 11:12 GA: yeah 11:12 GA: probably all of them 11:12 GT: -Alʃo, ah, Nvllar iʃ cvtting vp yovr body?- 11:12 GA: yeah she sent me my brain 11:12 GT: -Oh.- 11:12 GT: -Well then.- 11:12 GA: she said it was to learn human anatomy but i think we have similar anatomies anyway? 11:13 GT: -That'ʃ...a bit RVDE of her, to ʃay the leaʃt.- 11:13 GT: -The cvtting vp yovr body, I mean.- 11:13 GA: i thought it was just a bit creepy 11:13 GA: but i guess rude works too 11:14 GA: not sure why she chose *null* of all people, null kinda hates me 11:14 GA: but w/e its probably for some good reason 11:14 GA: (also, i think null is going to steal some of my shit?) 11:14 GT: -Poʃʃibly becavʃe a dead body might pertvrb a hvman?- 11:14 GA: its better than that rilset guy though, he'd feed my body to plants or something 11:14 GA: we dumped a dead human's ashes like, a week ago 11:15 GA: i guess null is blind though, our bodies were total messes and she didnt have to see 11:15 GA: so, wise choice, oracle 11:16 GT: -I ʃvppoʃe, haha.- 11:17 GA: i wonder if alchemizing my brain with stuff would be a good idea 11:17 GA: id be a good robot 11:17 GT: -It'ʃ...worth a ʃhot. I can't imagine what yov'd create, thovgh.- 11:18 GT: -Be carefvl, yov might end vp with a weapon made entirely ovt of yovr cranial matter or ʃomething of that ilk.- 11:18 GA: omfg 11:18 GA: the mind player bashing people with a weapon literally made of his own mind 11:18 GA: best idea ever 11:19 GT: -Well, it covld happen. I combined my trident with my character ʃheet and got a trident made ovt of mvtilated bitʃ of me...- 11:19 GA: hahahah wow 11:19 GT: -It brovght back...vnpleaʃant memorieʃ, ʃo I threw it ovt and I'm not ʃvre where it iʃ now...- 11:19 GA: sburb has a cruel sense of humor 11:20 GT: -That it doeʃ.- 11:20 GA: i started watching anime because of this silly tiara and magical biz, so props to you, sburb 11:20 GT: -Hahaha.- 11:21 GT: ((brb christmas jammies)) 11:21 GA: (( k )) 11:28 GT: ((am now wearing the fuzziest giddan bathrobe i have ever known and am ready to continue)) 11:29 GA: (( yay )) 11:29 GA: k so, whats up with the sad sigh at the beginning 11:30 GT: -Oh, it'ʃ ʃtvpid...- 11:31 GT: -I don't know, I waʃ jvʃt chatting with Beav, and the ʃvbject tvrned to her and ʃami'ʃ mateʃpritʃhip, and I got a bit gloomy.- 11:32 GA: oh, im so happy for them and my team 11:32 GA: everyone is getting their flushed quadrants filled! 11:32 GA: ... except me, but i dont need to rush things 11:32 GT: -Yeʃ, it'ʃ lovely that ʃami reciprocateʃ Beav'ʃ feelingʃ. I'm ʃo happy for them.- 11:33 GA: but whats got you in a rut? 11:34 GT: -Jvʃt Joʃʃik and me again, that'ʃ all.- 11:34 GA: still not quite able to reciprocate as well as him? 11:35 GT: -Yeʃ.- 11:35 GT: -I waʃ talking to Tlaloc today too, and ʃo I'd been thinking abovt it, and then I covldn't help bvt draw parallelʃ between their relationʃhip and ovrʃ.- 11:35 GT: -Talking to Tlaloc abovt it, I mean.- 11:36 GA: hmm, well, did you tell tlaloc how you feel aobut jossik? 11:37 GT: -I told him that I wovld do whatever it took to give him the love he deʃerved.- 11:38 GA: ooh, thats a difficult promise 11:38 GA: yknow, you could always back out for a bit 11:38 GT: -I covldn't do that, ever. It wovld break hiʃ heart.- 11:38 GT: -He'd think he waʃ the one that had done ʃomething wrong, and he'd hate himʃelf for it.- 11:39 GA: but you cant just be in a one sided relationship 11:39 GA: itd be worse if he found out that you were not really feeling it just to not hurt his feelings 11:39 GA: *and only still dating him to not hurt his feelings 11:40 GT: -Agh, neither of thoʃe thingʃ iʃ an option!- 11:41 GT: -I jvʃt...- 11:41 GA: there are always options 11:41 GT: -I jvʃt want to make him happy, Doir. More than anything.- 11:41 GA: oh 11:41 GA: thats totally love 11:41 GA: i think 11:41 GA: yknow, youre talking to the only human without any action in the flushed quadrant for love advice 11:42 GT: -Well, yov ʃort of ʃigned vp for thiʃ ʃort of thing when yov became my moirail.- 11:42 GA: i know, heheh, its just a bit ironic 11:42 GT: -Haha, I ʃvppoʃe it iʃ.- 11:43 GA: maybe you should tell jossik how youre feelin 11:43 GA: i can accompany you and help 11:43 GA: maybe 11:43 GT: -How? Yov're on Derʃe right now.- 11:43 GA: flight powers 11:44 GT: -There'ʃ alwayʃ the poʃʃibility that they only work on the moonʃ, thovgh...- 11:44 GA: thats a dumb idea and the second time its come up 11:45 GA: its like jeez, you guys really jump to crazy conclusions quite fast 11:45 GT: -Jvʃt taking precavtionʃ.- 11:45 GA: anyway ill have dinamagicwings soon 11:45 GA: and those can fly foreeever 11:45 GT: -Well, vntil then, I inʃiʃt yov ʃtay firmly pvt on yovr moon.- 11:46 GA: alright 11:46 GT: -...I'll work vp to it, I promiʃe.- 11:46 GT: -Or I'll try to, at leaʃt.- 11:46 GA: but dont be surprised if i show up like 'yoooo lets deal with this' one day 11:46 GT: -Hahaha, conʃider me forewarned.- 11:46 GA: have you guys thought about who will be voted off yet? 11:47 GT: -I'm fairly ʃvre we're going with Kikate.- 11:47 GA: ooh, cool 11:48 GT: -It'ʃ probably for the beʃt that he'ʃ coming over to yovr ʃide.- 11:48 GA: not necessarily my side 11:48 GA: im kinda the worst player on my team? might get voted off 11:49 GT: -Don't talk like that, Doir.- 11:49 GA: pffft who am i kidding im a magical girl 11:49 GA: basically the protagonist 11:49 GT: -Haha, exactly.- 11:49 GA: characters arent interesting without large flaws, i guess 11:50 GT: -Bvt they overcome them in the end, don't they?- 11:50 GT: -I'm confident that yov will aʃ well.- 11:50 GA: heheh maybe 11:51 GT: -Yov're a good perʃon, Doir, regardleʃʃ of yovr fighting proweʃʃ.- 11:51 GA: awww thanks <> 11:51 GT: -<> to yov too. 3=:3- 11:52 GA: we're totally going to fix all of our problems this is great 11:52 GA: why didnt humans invent moirailitude like, forever ago jeez 11:52 GT: -Hahaha.- 11:54 GT: -Thank yov, Doir. For everything.- 11:55 GA: no probs 11:55 GA: merry christmas, or whatever the troll equivelant 11:55 GA: bye, ryspor 11:55 GT: -Bye.- 11:55 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 23:55 --